Touch Me
by MiyaoTC
Summary: Baca aja langsung ok ok. rated M for lemon/ SS fic . RnR, please.


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING: SEMUA KEKURANGAN MUNGKIN ADA DI FIC INI, RATED M FOR LEMON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 ***TOUCH ME***

 _Dia selalu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya._

 _Membuatku ingin merasakan kembali tubuhnya._

 _Tubuh indahnya, yang selalu menggodaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Sasuke- POV*_

Ceklekk, hari sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Aku mungkin telat pulang hari ini, kulihat dia juga sudah tertidur nyenyak di kursi itu. Aku benar- benar tak tega untuk membangunkanya. Wajahnya yang tenang, bibirnya yang ranum mebuatku ingin sekali menciumnya. Mencicipi rasanya.

.

Cupp

.

Manis, terasa sangat manis. Sama seperti dirinya, yang selalu membuat hari- hariku bahagia. Kenapa rasanya sangat memabukan, membuatku tak bisa melepaskanya.

" Sasuke- kun?" dia terbangun sampai membuatku tersentak, terlihat dari wajahnya adaa rona merah disana.

" sedari tadi, tapi kau malah tertidur." Kulihat dia jadi kikuk merasa bersalah karena perkataanku.

" maafkan aku, aku tadi lelah sekali akan kubuatkan makan malam untukmu. Sekarang kau mandi saja." Dia sedikit mendorong pelan punggungku untuk segera mandi. Terpaksa ku tahan kegiatan ku tadi.

Aku telah memakai pakaianku, saatnya ku bertemu istriku sekarang. Ku menuruni tangga perlahan sambil mengintip sesorang yang berada di dapur, dia sedang memotong sayur.

Brengsekk

Dia terlihat sangat seksi memakai baju itu. Ingin segera ku mendekatinya. Perlahan ku berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan sangat asyik dia tidak sadar aku berjalan kearahnya sekarang.

Ku memeluknya lembut dari belakang, dia sedikit merasa risih awalnya, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatanya. Tak terima dengan ini, aku mengelus lenganya dari atas sampai bawah, sambil menyesap lehernya lalu berbisik.

" Sst, Sakura kau sangat harum."

"Sasuke aku sedang membuat makan malam untukmu, jadii.. bersabarlah lalu duduk rapi di meja makan. Ayo sana.. cepatt." Sakura, di mengerutu sambil mendorongku karna perbuatanku tadi ingin sekali ku mencium pipinyasekarang. Tapi baiklah aku akan menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" apa kau sudah kenyang? Enak-kan?"

" hn, ini enakk. Tetapi ada yang kurang." Dia terlihat mengerucutkan dahinya. Sambil kembali mencicipi masakanya kembali. Ingin sekali ku tertawa sekarang, lihat saja sudah menolak Uchiha 2 kali akan mendapat hukuman dariku.

" Sasuke- kun ini sudah enak ko, apa yang kurang? Hey tunggu ko malah kabur sihh heyy Sasuke-kun." Ku lihat dia kembali menggerutu lagi. Hihi biarkan saja, aku akan membuat dia menyesal setelah kembali kesini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sasuke- kun, ko tadi malah kabur sih. Tadi makananya enak ko." Kata Sakura seperti merasa bersalah. Dia mendekatiku sambil duduk di atas ranjang sebelah tempatku berbaring sekarang. Dia mengelus- ngelus kepalaku manja.

" kenapa sih kamu Sasuke-kun. Ko aneh sih." Aku sengaja tidak menghiraukanya, membuatnya merasa bersalah, benar- benar membuatku ingin tertawa.

" kamu marah gara- gara tadi di dapur ya?" dengan muka memerah bagai tomat dia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang ku inginkan sekarang. Sontak saja aku terbangun sambil sedikit menyeringai mesum.

" kau telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menolaku sekarang kau harus mendapat hukuman!" dengan seringai mesumku, yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Ku berbisik di telinganya

" Sakura, istriku yang cantik. Kau harus di hukum sekarang." Dia yang hanya kebingungan/ lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya pasrah akan apa yang ku lakukan sekarang padanya sekarang. Wajahnya jadi tambah manis sekarang.

Ku mulai dengan mendekap tubuhnya perlahan, menyisihkan rambut permen kapas miliknya agar leluasa ku kecup leher jenjangnya. Dia mendesah saat ku member tanda kemerahan disana, suara desahanya itu benar- benar memabukanku.

Ku lanjukan dengan menurunkan lesleting bajunya perlahan. Benar- benar membuatku tergoda untuk melakukan lebih dari ini.

" suu- suudahh Sasukehh-kun" desahnya itu membuat aku tidak mau berhenti sekarang.

" diam dan nikmati saja. Sakura- chan." Ku kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut lalu melanjutkan untuk melucuti satu demi satu pakaian. Ku menarik keras atasanya.

" kau nakal sekali Sakura bahkan kau tidak memakai bra." Uh, payudaranya itu selalu membuatku bergairah. Ukuranya yang pas di tanganku membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna. Ku kecup perlahan, ku perlintir, lalu ku gigit perlahan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras disana

" cukuupp Sasukeehh aku tidak tahannn ahhh." Kurasa dia telah mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Suara desahanya itu membuatku semakin menjadi jadi ku gigit perlahan cuping telinganya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Ku rebahkan tubuhnya dibawahku lalu ku kunci tanganya dan kakinya menggunakan tubuhku, ku lanjutkan dengan menciumi perutnya hingga turun kebawah pusarnya. Membuat kakinya mengelinjang nikmat. Ku kelitiki perutnya sambil ku melihat bagian tersensitivnya, harum. Dia pasi selalu menjaganya dengan baik bulu halusnya pun terlihat rapi membuat siapapun pasti bergairah.

Ku mainkan klitorisnya perlahan, lalu kulanjutkan menciumi Mis.V nya manja. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat masukan lidahku kedlam liangnya, seketika dia bergelinjang. Ku mengerti akan hal itu. Cairan cintanya membajiri lidahku lalu ku jilat sampai bersih tak tersisa.

" ahh, ahh, uhh, nghh cukuupp." Aku senang dia menikmatinya. Kumasukan jari tengah ku perlahan kedalam liangnya, terasa sekali menjepit kuat walaupun sudahku masuki beberapa kali. Dia terus saja mendesah, ku rasakan adik kecilku juga sudah ereksi dengan sempurna sekarang. Tak tahan ku masukan dua jari lagi kedalam liangnya, hingga sekarang ada 3 jari yang memasuki liangnya, kumaju mundurkan ketiganya dengan tempo semakin lama semakin cepat.

Kurasakan kembali orgasmenya sudah cukup pemanasanya, sekarang waktu ke intinya. Perlahan tapi pasti ku memasukan adik kecilku. Terasa sangat menjepit seperti mengiginkan seorang anak. Ku berhenti melakukan kegiatanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kurasakan pinggullnya memaju- mundurkan miliknya untuk mencari kenikmatan sendiri, aku tau dia mengiginkanya. Baiklah akan ku imbangi dia sekarang dengan ritme ¾?

" ahh nghh- cepathh." Ah ku mengiginkanya memohon.

" memohonlah padaku Sakurah." Sambil ku hentikan kegiatan ku sebentar.

" akuuhh, mohonn `lebihh cepathh Sasukeehh." Aku suka d`ia memohon. Baiklah akan ku lanjutkan.

" as you wish baby." Ku memaju mundurkan dengan ritme cepat, tetapi masih bisa Ia imbangi. Ahh aku hampir mendapatkan klimaks ku. Aku tidak tahan, kelihatanya juga Sakura juga hampir sampai.

" Sasukeehh aku hampir sammpaiii~~."

" baiklahh, ayo keluarkan bersama." Saat itu juga aku mempercepat gerakanku, lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku dan Sakura mengeluarkanya bersama.

" ahh ahh terimakasih Sakura." Sambil kukecup dahinya perlahan. Dia mengangguk dan tertidur didalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

Matahari telah membangunkanku, kulihat Sakura juga sudah tidak ada disebelahku. Dia pasti sudah mandi sekarang.

" Sasuke-kun kau sudah bangun?" ku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

" baiklah kalau begitu kau mau sarapan apa?" dia bertanya atau menggodaku? Apa semalam belum cukup. Ku berjalan mendekatinya lalu berbisik.

" aku mau makan, DIRIMU!" ku memeluknya mesra.

" KYAAA, Sasuke- kun mesumm." Dia berteriak ditelingaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

" awass saja kau Sakura."

.

.

.

THE END

 **Author: yeayy jadi ( dengan senyum mesumnya: plakk) maafin aku jadi bikin fic rated M. aku pengen banget publish maafin kalo jelekk maklum ini fic rated M pertama dan aku masih author baru, RnR, please?**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **w**


End file.
